Mend Your Broken Soul
by DiaryofNobody
Summary: All Kurt wanted was to understand...understand why someone like BLAINE wanted to be with him. He didn't understand, he couldn't, and when he got frustrated, he would fall. Rated M for smut, angst, self harm, and suicidal thoughts.
1. Prologue

Kurt Hummel was never the type to open up. The only reason the Glee club knew he was being harassed, was because they could see it every day with their own eyes. But it seemed as if nobody ever stepped in. All he wanted was someone, someone to love him, someone to care. He found that in his father, but he just didn't understand.

Someone to kiss, someone to make him feel like he isn't the worthless fag he was told . .life.

And he found that, in a boy named Blaine.

Blaine was perfect, Blaine was _everything._ He was compassionate and loving. He loved every twist and turn there was on Kurt. He didn't know how he could get so lucky. But that happiness only lasted a little while. Kurt began to fall once again. He wanted to be perfect like Blaine, he wanted to walk around with him, and not be embarrassed about himself. And when he couldn't find that, he turned to something else.


	2. Chapter 1 : What Happened

Kurt was so upset, he had to find Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine.

He suddenly felt some strong arms wrapped around him, quickly, out of habit, he shoves the stranger by his backside and tries to make a break for it.

"Whoa whoa whoa there..." He hears a soothing, familiar voice say.

He turns around to see Blaine, short, beautiful Blaine, in his deliciously tight jeans...Kurt looked away, Blaine doesn't want him in _that_ way. Who would?

Blaine places his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Sweetheart calm down, what happened to you?"

"N-Nothing..." Kurt said hoarsly.

"Baby, what's wrong with your voice?" Blaine asked, moving closer.

"I don't know...can you take me home, please? Dad won't like us being late for his Friday night dinner..."

"Kurtie, it's 3:00. It doesn't start 'till 6. Can you tell me what's going on? It's my job to keep you happy." Blaine said, pulling Kurt in by the waist. He was unsure if it was romantically or to keep him from escaping.

"You would get mad..." He said, turning his face to look away from his gorgeous boyfriend.

"No I won't, I promise. Please tell me." Blaine asked, gentle as ever.

"Just-Just leave me alone! Blaine, I don't want to talk about it right now! I just want you to hold me, tell me it's okay. Please Blaine...I don't want to talk about it now." Kurt yelled, pushing him away.

Blaine stared up in shock. "Kurt...you're scaring me a little. This isn't about some silly locker shoving or slushie, something's really getting you down, and I need you to tell me."

Kurt blew him off and stormed away.

"Kurt! Where are you going? You don't have a ride!"

"I'll get one." He retorted, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt finally made it home, but Blaine beat him to the punch. He tipped the Taxi driver and opened the door, before he knew it, Burt and Blaine were standing in front of him, both had the same burning, concerned look on their faces.

"Buddy, your boyfriend here told me that you're not feeling okay, what's up?" Burt asked, playing it cool.

"Dad, I'm fine, I'll tell you when I'm ready. Don't I always?" Kurt responded, his voice shaking slightly.

Burt stared at him for a long moment, but eventually nodded. "Carol and I will get started on dinner."

Kurt didn't even look at Blaine, he walked right by him and made his way upstairs. Originally he lived in the basement, but Finn took it over, so he moved to the old guest bedroom. Not like they needed it, or anything.

Blaine stood there for a moment, but decided against following Kurt up. He'll come in time, the boy thought, returning to the kitchen to be of help to Carol and Burt.

While he was washing off the table in preparations for the meal. That's when he got an idea. Kurt usually gets upset when it's something Karofsky has done, so he pulled out his phone. Santana was dating him...or _was_ at least, she may have his number still. And if he won't talk to Blaine, Santana could get something out of him.

 _Blaine: Did Karofsky do something to Kurt? He was fine this morning, but he's absolutely dreadful now..._

 **Santana: Um...I don't know. I'll text Karofsky (don't tell anyone I still have his number).**

 _Blaine: ._. Will do._

(10 minutes or so later)

 **Santana: BLAINE!**

 _Blaine: SANTANA!_

 **Santana: Sorry, let me send you a screencap.**

 **[New Photo]**

 _Blaine: Oh my God..._

Blaine shut off his phone, and stormed upstairs. That must be why Kurt's voice was...hoarse. He shuddered. He stomped all the way upstairs, surprised that he didn't break anything. Kurt's door was unlocked, Burt would kill him if it wasn't.

"Hey-" Kurt started, but was cut off by a slam to the wall.

Blaine had his arms up against the wall, Kurt was struggling, but he didn't work out like Blaine.

"You tell me what the hell happened! _**Right. Now.**_ " Blaine ordered, eyes blazing.

And that's when he saw it, red, bleeding lines coming from Kurt's wrist.


End file.
